1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to means for securing heat sinks, and particularly to heat sink clips for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device such as a computer electronic device.
2. Related art
Many computer electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs), generate large amounts of heat during operation. This can deteriorate the operation of the CPU. Consequently, heat sinks are frequently attached to electronic devices to remove heat therefrom. Due to differing coefficients of thermal expansion, a heat sink is usually not glued or otherwise permanently attached to an electronic device. Instead, the heat sink is usually releasably attached to the electronic device with a clip or clips.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional clip 9 is integrally made from a metal sheet. The clip 9 comprises a pressing portion 2, two spring portions 3 respectively extending from opposite ends of the pressing portion 2, and two legs 4 respectively depending from the spring portions 3. Each leg 4 defines a lower aperture 5 and an upper aperture 6. The lower apertures 5 engage with corresponding catches of a socket (not shown). A handle tab 7 extends outwardly from each leg 4 at a bottom extremity of the upper aperture 6. In installation and in disassembly, a tool (not shown) is required to be inserted into the upper aperture 6. Thus the installation and disassembly procedures are unduly complicated and cumbersome. In addition, the tool can easily slip out of the upper aperture 6. This frequently causes damage to neighboring components in a computer system such as a motherboard.
Furthermore, contemporary heat sink clips are frequently too weak to securely attach a heat sink to a CPU.
Therefore, an improved heat sink clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip for readily attaching a heat sink to a CPU and readily detaching the heat sink therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip which securely attaches a heat sink to a CPU.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a handle portion, a connecting portion and a sliding portion. The handle portion has two side plates, a hook extending outwardly from one of the side plates, and a pressing cam formed at a bottom end of the other side plate. Each side plate defines a through hole and an arcuate sliding slot in the vicinity of the bottom end of the side plate. The connecting portion has a first cantilever and a first locking arm. The first cantilever has a pair of pivot holes in alignment with the through holes of the handle portion, for extension of a pin therethrough. The sliding portion has a second cantilever and a second locking arm. The second cantilever has a pair of pivot tabs for sliding along the sliding slots of the handle portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: